Under Any Circumstances
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 7 finally up! A GV get together Lemony, Rape Frieza saga. Vegeta's a Super Saiyan! Why does he have a tail? Is the Proud Prince pregnant?
1. Pay Back

Under Any Circumstances

  


Chapter 1: Pay Back

  


By:KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


Now introducing 'Under Any Circumstances'... There's not really much to talk about with all of you here... Okay, this is how it goes, and I'll explain it to you in detail, Vegeta never went ape in this Dragonball Z, no, he beat Goku with his own normal Saiyan hands and he beat him good. So there for he still has his tail... Get it? Okay, now, this is my 3rd fic now; posted up on Fanfiction.net and I hope all of you enjoy it...

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts

***...*** - Goku's thoughts

  


UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

  


"You look pathetic Goku! Ha ha haaa!" Captain Ginyu stood up and dusted off his red Gi suit, looking over at Goku who was now having a lot of trouble adjusting to the situation, "... And now... To find that Vegeta..."

Goku looked up in shock, "No! You leave him alone! You're still in battle with me! I'm not finished with you yet!" He stumbled forward a little and fell on his face.

"Me? Fight you? You can't even stand up straight!" Ginyu looked over to Jeice and took his scouter back, placing it lightly on his ear and took off to the sky.

Goku slowly struggled to stand up and watched sadly as the two Ginyu's flew off in the direction Vegeta had gone, "Oh no... V-Vegeta..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta sighed washing his face off and looked in the mirror, "Hmm..." He smiled slipping on two new white gloves and stalked down the hallway as his tail swirled up and down in circles behind. He froze completely in motion as he felt a power level heading this way, "K-Kakarrot? N-no... He couldn't have beaten Captain Ginyu already... Could he?"

He growled and ran down the hallway in a hurry and hid in one of the rooms, "That stupid low-class Saiyan beat what I could not!? Oh well... He'll be getting his VERY soon..." Vegeta chuckled and then put his hand over his mouth as he heard footsteps coming from outside.

  


"I know you're here somewhere Vegeta! Show yourself!"

  


Vegeta gasped.

  


**Captain Ginyu? No, no... I feel Kakarrot's power, not his-**

  


The door to the room he was in slowly opened and Goku walked in, Vegeta smiled; now feeling relieved and said sarcastically, "Kakarrot. I see you've escaped Ginyu's clutches; what a relief, I was worried you wouldn't have made it out alive."

Goku smiled and closed his eyes; opening them and then looking over at Vegeta with an icy stared, he chuckled, "Yeah... He was pretty tough! But I beat him easily."

Vegeta frowned and looked around uncomfortably, "Y-you wouldn't happen to know weather or not he's d-dead... Would you?" He looked up at Goku; The other Saiyan being about two full heads taller than himself.

Goku walked up to Vegeta silently and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh I'd say he was DEFINANTLY alive... Hey I got an idea... Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Vegeta backed away and his eyes widened, "A-are you okay? You not acting l-like y-yourself..."

Goku stepped closer, "Oh I feel just fine... Maybe you need some reassuring..." He reached up and grabbed Vegeta's chin.

Vegeta breathed in sharply and began to feel very uncomfortable, "Ummm..." He backed up a little more and bumped into a wall.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Gohan sighed and looked at the Dragonballs, wiping a little sweat off his brow, "I just don't get it... What could possibly be wrong with them? M-maybe there's some kind of password...?"

Krillen smiled, "Good thinking Gohan! That may just be it! ... But... What is it?"

Gohan looked up at the sky and frowned, "Well... Well maybe Dende know..."

Piccolo sighs exasperatedly, looking over at Gohan and Krillen, "Maybe he doesn't..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta backed away from Ginyu and fell on his back on his bed, his eyes had began to get teary as he stared up in horror.

Ginyu chuckled, climbing on top of Vegeta and straddling his waist. "You've asked for this your whole life little Saiyan, and I'm the one that's going to give it to you, you're a back-stabbing double-crossing slut-sleeping little coward! And now it's time for payback, do you have any last words?"

  


** You mean like kiss my ass and touch the ground?** 

  


Vegeta held his self up on his hands and tried to push back, he twisted over on his stomach and tried to make a break for it but failed.

Ginyu wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist and pulled him close, Uh uh. I don't thin so little one." He smiled and ripped down the front of Vegeta's spandex shirt, "Where do you think you're going? Huh? We've just begun."

Vegeta gasped and looked back at Ginyu, "Don't you dare touch me you sick freak show!" With that said he spat in Ginyu's face and tried to wriggle a way out but failed again miserably.

Ginyu sighed and held Vegeta down with his knee planted in the small Saiyan's back as he peeled off his own shirt and then the blue one, he picked up Vegeta and set him down on his back.

"Don't touch me! Don't-Ge-get away!" Vegeta screamed aloud as Ginyu began to suck on his neck, "No! No! NOT AGAIN! Get off me!" He placed his hands on Ginyu's shoulders ans attempted to puch him off, after failing at this too he pulled back his right hand and slapped Ginyu hard on the cheek.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


***I hope Ginyu hasn't hurt Vegeta yet... Or I swear; I'll have his head!***

  


Goku landed on the ground softly and pulled in deep gaps of air, "G-gotta get t-to Veg-Vegeta..." He looked up as he heard a shattering scream from inside Frieza's spaceship, "OH NO! Vegeta!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta bit his lip and buried his head into the blankets of the bed, tears spilling into them as he felt a third finger slip in.

Ginyu chuckled and licked his lips, he leaned over to Vegeta's ear and whispered; "I think you're enjoying this...."

Vegeta dug his hands into the bed and bit his arm to keep himself from screaming aloud again.

** Oh no! Why is this happening to me? What do I do!? It's not like I can move! Every bone in my body is pulled, I can't move a muscle...**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Goku growled in frustration as he continued down the hallway looking into every single room for any signs of Vegeta or Ginyu or... Himself...

***Oh come on... They've got to be some where around here***

"Oh Kami, I hope Vegeta's okay or Ginyu's REALLY going to get it when I find them both!" He said to himself and continued on.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta breathed in; slowly looking up at the roof and sighed as he closed his eyes; partaking in the silence of the room and it was then that he felt another power-level somewhere in the ship; but no where REALLY close to that of himself.

Ginyu smiled and leaned down; pushing Vegeta's mouth open and pressed the soft lips to his own (or are those Goku's lips?); finally pulling away and pushed Vegeta's legs up and onto his shoulders.

Vegeta opened his eyes in fear and looked up at Ginyu, "Wh-what are you doing!?" Before he could understand anything more he heard his self screaming out as loud as he could muster. Arching his back and throwing his hands into Ginyu's (or is that Goku's too?) hair.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Goku looked up in shock, "Well I heard that!" He ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta felt a spark of electricity around his body and then looked up at Ginyu with aqua blue eyes.

Ginyu gasped, "Hey monkey! How did you do that!?"

Vegeta cocked a brow and laid back on the bad as the door burst open and a very pissed off looking Ginyu... Ehem... Err... GOKU walked in.

Goku gasped at Vegeta and then looked over to Ginyu who was towering over the smaller Saiyan, "Ge-get away from him!" He flew Ginyu with all of the power he could muster and slammed them both (Goku and Ginyu, not Vegeta) into the wall.

Vegeta winced and sat up in the bed as his tail forced his spandex pants back onto his body, "K-Kakarrot... I went Super Saiyan...?" He said aloud to Goku but more to himself.

Goku turned back to Vegeta, "VEGETA! DUCK!"

Vegeta turned, "What?" As soon as he said those very words a big light beam hit him in the face and everything went black.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Dende, Krillen, Piccolo and Gohan all looked up at the dragon in pure joy.

Dende walked forward to the dragon and looked back at Gohan, "Okay Gohan... What's your first wish?"

Gohan smiled, "To wish Yamcha back."

Dende looked at the dragon, "Dara ah kah emma en at dar shan, ebyas Yamcha."

The dragon smiled and growled lowly, "Very Well."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta slowly stood up and gasped, he looked down at 'his' body and gasped again, "Wha-what happened!?"

Ginyu smiled, "Okay, now you're-" His smile disappeared and he stood in awe, staring off into space.

Goku frowned, "You two switched bodies... I told you to duck Vegeta!"

Vegeta frowned and looked at Goku who stood beside him, "HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN HE WAS GOING TO ZAP ME!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT 'DUCK' MEANS! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!"

Goku sighed and looked at Ginyu, "Hey... Is he okay?"

"Uh yeah he's fine- Wait... He looks sort of sick..." Vegeta said as he stared at Ginyu.

Ginyu's eyebrows twitched and then he grabbed his head in horror, "AHH! W-What is this!?" A beam flew from his mouth and hit Vegeta.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Darashrahn endai lingi ai tasrindi dai em Namek ellabian!" Dende looked at Gohan as the balls flew into the air and disappeared, "I'm glad that's over with... I wonder if your father and that Vegeta guy ever beat Ginyu..."

Krillen smiled, "They're sure to have whooped some major butt!"

Piccolo looked around, he could hear breathing other than himself and who he knew was there, and he didn't doubt at any time that they weren't alone.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Goku smiled and pulled on his normal blue shirt and his orange shirt, "Well... That last one must have been the last bit of his strength."

Vegeta looked down at Ginyu, "Yeah I guess so... And this will be his last breath." He lifted up his hand and shot a beam right through the Ginyu's head.

Goku growled, "Come on Vegeta... Don't you at least think he deserved to live?"

Vegeta huffed, "No... Besides... My ass REALLY hurts... I'm NEVER going to let anyone take advantage of me like that again..."

"Normal Vegeta... Hey! At least you went Super Saiyan! I'm proud of you!" Goku slapped Vegeta on the shoulder, "You've been on for that kind of power since our battle on Earth!"

Vegeta winced and looked at Goku, "Yes... Yes I did and yes I have... Now-Hey! You're bleeding!"

Goku looked down at his wrist, "Oh-Well-Will you look at that! I wonder how that happened... I don't remember hurting my wrist... Hey Vegeta-Umm... Was that YOU that screamed both of those times?"

Vegeta frowned, "yes you careless wimp... Come now... Your wrist will be REALLY fucked up if you don't treat it right away..."

Goku smiled and followed Vegeta, "Okay then... Play it cool... Don't worry... I won't tell anyone how high-pitched you can REALLY scream... I mean... I heard it outside of the ship..."

Vegeta sighed, "you really are dense aren't you?"

Goku looked down, "No... What'd you scream for though?"

Vegeta opened the door to a room, "Come in here..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bulma smiled ecstatically, "Okay! Finally I got the TV up and running... Now to see what's on..."

"BULMA!"

She looked up at the sky and smiled when she saw Gohan, "Hey Squirt! What are you doing here!? You should be getting your father!"

Gohan smiled, "Piccolo went off to find him, and Krillen and Dende went back to the Guru's house so I came to check on you! Are you okay!? Did anything happen while we were gone?!"

Bulma stopped and thought for a bit, "You know... Funny you should ask that..."

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


That's it for chapter one... I hope you like it! :) So what should happen next, eh? Wait for chapter two and expect the best! Review guys! It's always nice to! ... Until next time!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	2. A Touch That Heals

Under Any Circumstances

  


Chapter 2: A Touch That Heals

  


By:KaKaVegeGurl

  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


This is the second Chapter in 'UAC' I hope all of you have enjoyed it so far! Now we all know Vegeta has a tail and Everyone's all good... By the way... If you're wondering, the last wish that Dende made was to have all of the Namekian race back, as in the series, get it? Chow! Enjoy and review! 

~KaKaVegeGurl

  


**...** = Vegeta's thoughts

***...*** = Goku's thoughts

  


UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

  


Goku smiled at Vegeta, watching as the smaller Saiyan wrapped up the wound on his wrist; and then spoke softly; "You're unbelievable... You can be so heartless and blind sometimes-"

"And yet so wishy washy at others?"

Goku frowned and slouched over his words a little, "No... No-Not exactly... You're more... Wise... And graceful... Like a-"

"Cat?"

Goku smiled widely, leaning over to one arm and thought, "No... More like water... Like a Dragon..."

Vegeta looked up at Goku, "And how do you get that? Kakarrot?"

"Violent and drowning at one point... And calming and cooling at the other."

Vegeta chuckled, "That's nice."

"At least you take the time to take care of yourself." Goku sighed out as he stared at Vegeta, "You live every day of your life so carefully and so full of... So full of... So full of..."

"Adventure?"

"No... I was thinking purity..." Goku watched The Prince as he wrapped his wrist over a second time.

Vegeta stopped and looked down sadly, "Purity? ... I'm not pure Kakarrot."

"Not physically... But deep down inside you-you really excite me... I learn something new about you every minute I'm with you and..."

Vegeta looked up at Goku.

"And..." Goku choked back, "And I want to learn more... If you'll let me..."

Vegeta smiled softly and his eye brows lightened as he finished wrapping Goku's wrist, "Sure..." He looked up at Goku again and then froze.

  


***S-soft bronze skin... And those deep milky black eyes... Just looking at him makes me want to scream out! He's so beautiful. Such a small, slim body. But built to perfection, sexy with every curve... Those nice lightly pinked lips... Soft... Wet......... I... I want to kiss him...***

  


Goku looked down at Vegeta as their faces began to get nearer and nearer; he slowly placed a hand on Vegeta's cheek and pulled him close as their lips met. Goku closed his eyes as the kiss burned on with passion.

  


**I can feel myself slipping... Is there something wrong with me? Should I turn around and run away? Why am I so drawn to him!? It's like I don't wan to let go... I don't want to leave him... What is this blasted feeling?**

  


Vegeta felt himself giving away against Goku's body and pulled the taller Saiyan down with him onto the bed of the medical room before he collapsed.

Goku climbed on top of Vegeta and then lifted the Prince up, slowly pulling out of the kiss.

Vegeta looked hazily at Goku, "I told you I wasn't-"

"I know..." Goku frowned and looked down, slowly getting off the bed, "I'm sorry... I'll quit there..."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist and blinked sadly, "I told you I didn't and I wouldn't... But I can't say that when I want... It..."

Goku looked at Vegeta, his eye brows loose and the expression across his face was sadly sorrowful.

Vegeta pulled Goku down on top of himself again, wrapping his arms around the younger Saiyan's shoulders, "Don't you want it too...?"

Goku looked at Vegeta enchantedly, "Of course but you said-"

"Uh uh..." Vegeta put a finger to Goku's mouth and pulled off his own shirt, "I want this... Trust me...."

Goku's eyes mystified in the sight of Vegeta, the hot Prince was spread out on the blue silk blankets of the bed, and his bronze skin played oddly with the light from the roof, his eyes were dimmed, a gorgeous sight.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Piccolo smiled and looked at Gohan, "Look, we should all get going and let Goku and Vegeta both deal with Frieza, they might want to do it on their own any way."

Krillen frowned, "REALLY?! I mean, you think we should just up and go as it is? You think they'll be okay? Vegeta said Frieza was impossible to beat. I think we should stay here and help them!"

Gohan looked over at Bulma and Dende, "No Krillen, Piccolo's right. We should get going; dad wouldn't want it any other way... And plus... He has Vegeta there by his side; they're almost at the same amount of strength... If dad goes down; Vegeta will surely be there to back him up.."

Krillen frowned even more at Gohan, "You think so? Vegeta might kill Goku and side with Frieza. I think we should be there to help him out."

"Will you guys quit it!?" Bulma shouted stepping over to them, "Whatever Piccolo and Gohan think is safe has to be the right way."

She sighed and looked down at Dende, "I must admit... We'll just get in the way and slow Goku and Vegeta down, we need to be gone when the going gets tough and I say that'd be right now! Frieza's well on his way over here, and I'm sure he won't need any backup against Goku or Vegeta. He might kill us! And then we'd need to be wished back with the Dragonballs, that'd be a waste of time when we could have already left and gotten away, I say we go for it!"

Piccolo nodded his head, "That's right, now let's get going."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Goku ran his hand lightly over Vegeta's as he pulled off the smaller Saiyan's pants and climbed in between his legs, spreading them out slowly.

  


***Oh Kami, he's so beautiful... I don't think I can wait any longer for this, I'm feel like I'm going to explode! I want him so badly... His breath is deep, I can feel it on my lips... I want to taste him... I want to touch him......... I want to make love to him...***

  


Vegeta breathed in sharply, "Please... Be easy... I've already been hurt by this body once."

Goku's gaze softened and he pulled Vegeta close, "I will, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck as he was slowly entered, biting down on his lips and drawing blood.

Goku smiled softly as he buried his face into Vegeta's neck, silently pulling out and then pushing back in with as much strength as he could muster.

Vegeta laid his head back on the pillow as Goku pushed in even harder and then harder with the next, "K-Kakarrot! Mmmmmmm-M-More! H-Harder!"

Goku wrapped Vegeta's legs around his waist and pressed in with as much speed and force as he could.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bulma sighed as she got up from her seat in the Namekian ship, "Okay... We're off the planet! And heading for home!"

Gohan took a bite out of his sandwich and smiled as well, "That's great, I hope Dad'll be okay..."

Krillen chuckled and gulped down the last of his soda, "Don't worry, Goku'll be just fine, he always has been."

Bulma sat on the floor by Piccolo and whispered to him lightly, "So... Do you think we can trust Vegeta with Goku or do you think we made to wrong choice by leaving them both on Namek?"

Piccolo sighed and looked at Bulma, "I don't really think much of it now... We left them there, both you and me, knowing what was happening between the two-"

"And I'm sure they're both strong enough for Frieza... But can we trust Vegeta to let Goku live after all the damage necessary is done?" Bulma cut in pausing for a moment as Piccolo finally paid all of his attention to her.

The Namek frowned, "You know that's not what I meant Bulma... I... Think that Vegeta ans Goku's last moment there meant something to Vegeta... They both were growing closer..."

Bulma put her hand on Piccolo's shoulder, "Look... Just because they... You know; doesn't mean that Vegeta's not the same person he used to be and has been. He killed you, Yamcha and the others, he killed Nappa... And he almost killed Goku, Gohan and Krillen, it it were not for the help of King Kai and Goku's sympathy. He's still the same person; having sex doesn't make a difference... He's still Vegeta... He's still cold... And he still might turn on us whenever he gets the chance..."

Piccolo's dark gaze softened and he looked at Bulma, "You know... I think you're right... But he's not who you think he is... There's something more to Vegeta... Some reason for the dark drive that he has now... I think it's Frieza..."

Gohan and Krillen turned there attention to each other, closing both their eyes and began to mind spar.

Bulma looked to them with suspicion, "Think they've heard everything we've said? Come on... Let's go to my room and talk about this in privacy... Maybe then we won't have to whisper."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta sighed as he pulled on a new pair of spandex pants, a new shirt and coat of armor, "Do you feel him?"

"Yeah..." Goku frowned and finished tying his sash around his waist, "We better get going... He's just getting closer..."

Vegeta stood up after putting on his boots and gloved, "Yeah..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bulma sat on her bed and watched Piccolo sit down beside her, "So... How'd you feel about finally going back to your own home planet? Was it okay?"

Piccolo smiled slightly and closed his eyes; "It was nice... I felt like I had been there my whole life..." Slowly he looked over to Bulma, "So... Vegeta... What did he want from you?"

Bulma sighed, "Oh that? He was looking for one of the Dragonballs. But I didn't have it... He almost blew me away... I'm glad you showed up when you did or I would have been blown to bits."

Piccolo frowned, "Yeah... He did look pretty angry... Almost betrayed... I think he had a bad past, and what did he do the time after that?"

Bulma looked down and breathed in slowly, "Well his past was what it was about the second time... He went... Wacko... And I saw these things in my head... It was weird..."

Piccolo gasped and looked at Bulma with hesitant eyes, "Weird things?" He echoed, "What kind of things? Did he show you things from his past or did he-"

Bulma pressed a finger to his lips, "That's enough dark boy... You never ask this many questions, and you sure enough don't talk this much... I don't think Vegeta wanted anyone else to know... The flashbacks were... Kind of... Private..."

Piccolo leaned in close to Bulma; their noses touching, "Now you've got to tell me... What did he show you, Bulma?"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Vegeta looked forward in fear as he stood by Goku's side, Frieza having just gone to his last and final form, he shivered, slowly turning around and ready to back down when Goku wrapped an arm around him and stopped him where he stood.

"Don't back out now Vegeta..." The taller Saiyan said not taking his eyes away from Frieza's cold stare, "Stay with me until the end... I'll back you up if you partner by my side."

Vegeta gulped and turned back, "Okay Kakarrot... I'll be here till the end..." He raised his hands to the air and powered up, forming into the Super Saiyan he was from the start.

Goku smiled and began to power up a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha wave.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bulma sighed and sat on the bed against her pillows, "I saw things from when he was a kid... Memories of his father and him... I saw how Vegeta's father treated him like dirt... And then when he was in his room all alone... He was crying... He was so young... So tiny..."

Piccolo finally forced all of his body onto the bed and sat in an Indian style position, slowly leaning in a little to hear Bulma's soft voice.

Bulma looked down and frowned, "Then he was a teenager... Growing up on Frieza's planet wasn't so easy for him to adjust to... People were always picking on him and hurting him... He cried a lot... And he was ashamed of himself and for the 'weak coward' he had become... He had no dignity and he had lost his pride..."

"And then everything changed... He put on a new tough exterior, started training more... Getting stronger... Being sent on missions, killing people, destroying races. He didn't care anymore, he was after Frieza and nothing was going to stand in his way... He was going to get his revenge..."

"Revenge? On what? What did Frieza do?" Piccolo asked now only inches away from Bulma, "Was it because of his Father?"

"No..." Bulma began, looking at Piccolo sadly, and frowned; then looking back down at her hands, "He didn't want to do it for his Father... One day... When he was about seventeen years old... He was requested to go to Frieza's quarters immediately... So he went there and in that very room Frieza gave him the ultimate chastisement... He... He raped the Prince and scarred his body in the most immutable and excruciating way you could think of..." She slowly looked up to Piccolo and searched his eyes for pity.

"You saw this happen?" Piccolo asked and Bulma slowly nodded, "My gosh... I had no idea it was so bad..."

Bulma scooted over to Piccolo, now sitting up on her knees and reached over to him with her left extended arm, slowly placing her hand on Piccolo's cheek, "Neither did I... But he doesn't regret it happening... So I won't either."

Piccolo slowly leaned in and kissed Bulma, laying her down lightly and entwining his fingers in her's as he climbed on top of her.

  
  


KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

  


That''s it for chapter two, see I told you there was going to be some Piccolo and Bulma. Did you like it? Was I good on the lemon!? Please review everybody! I love them! Hey you guys... I want some chicken! LOL! Goodbye for now and good night!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Getting Off Namek

Under Any Circumstances

Chapter 3: Getting Off Namek

By:KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

3 chapters now! I hope all of you are enjoying it so far! If you do like it, please, Review! I'd like to read what you have to say! I'm sorry for the late updates, kind of losing my motivation... But hopefully it won't be so late next time! I'm so stupid! Oh well anyway no more baboo! ON WITH THE STORY!

-KaKaVegeGurl

=

> =...= - Vegeta's thoughts
> 
> ==...== - Goku's thoughts

= 

UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

Goku dove down close to Frieza's ship and pushed a small button by the door, opening it with a large mechanical tinge and then ran in as quickly as he could to protect his body from the magmatic heat outside, he looked back at the small blue flame lingering behind, "Come on Vegeta! Before the whole planet explodes!"

Vegeta bounced his way over to the ship, trying his hardest to dodge all of the molten lava that spurred from the ground in giant strings of fire, reaching out to tear acid holes in his skin, "I'm trying Kakarrot!"

Goku turned around sharply and helped Vegeta to the ship just as the older Saiyan was about to be swallowed up by a large cake of magma, he then closed the door and they darted off for the control room, "Now... What are the coordinates for Earth?" He asked, getting to the main room and ran to the front controls.

Vegeta slowly made his way over to a seat and sat down, his breath deep and shallow, "How am I suppose to know? It's not my planet. ... Just punch in some letters!"

"But that won't take us back home!" Goku mewed, his hands lightly placed palm-down on the counter as he leaned forward to the screen.

"We'll get blown up if you don't! Kakarrot! We don't have any time right now! We can take as long as we want later, when we get off this molten time bomb! Now puch some goddamn buttons!"

"I can't!"

> =Ugh... Stupid idiot! Why am I the one that always has to do all of the work!?=

Vegeta got up quickly and ran over to Goku, throwing him out of the way with ease as he then powered down from Super Saiyan, relaxing his overworked muscles, "Fine, if you won't then I will!" With that said in haste, he stared, then punched in some numbers and letters and they were off, away from the deceasing planet. 

After a moments rest and a rough takeoff Goku finally sighed, he stood up and walked over to a seat, slowly sitting down and putting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and took deep coherent breaths, "What are we going to do now Vegeta? We don't even know where we're going... We might be going back to Frieza's planet and not even know it..."

Vegeta put his arms to his side, walking over to Goku and sitting by him, he lifted a hand slowly to Goku's cheek and made him face him, "Look Kakarrot... I'll get you back to Earth, I promise... But right now we need to rest... We need to gather our strength up... At least we got away from that planet with our lives..."

> ==Aww... He's so sweet to me... Who would have ever thought that Vegeta could be like this; it's hard to believe he almost unobligatedly killed me about a year ago, he was so merciless then.... Was I really the only one that saw that all he needed was someone to care for him? Vegeta was never really evil... I'm so relieved he's not with the enemy anymore, he's free to do whatever he wants now... But is he going to leave or stay with me?==

Goku smiled softly and kissed Vegeta on the lips, "O-okay... It's okay... It doesn't matter right now... We should get to the medical room and wrap up our wounds before they get worse," He said pulling out an empty senzu bean bag, he held it before Vegeta and shook it lightly, "I don't have anymore... I used the last one after the battle with Ginyu..." 

Vegeta touched noses with Goku , he smiled lovingly, leaning close and kissing the taller Saiyan lightly on the lips, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his neck, placing his other arm around Goku's waist and he helped him up onto his feet, "Okay then... Well... We had better hurry up before you lose consciousness."

=

GohanAndKrillenAndGohanAndKrillenAndGohanAndKrillenAndGohanAndKrillenAndGohanAndKrillen

=

Gohan got up and looked out the window of the ship, he gasped and pressed both of his hands palm up against the glass, "Krillen, l-look over there!"

"Huh?" Krillen slowly got up and walked over to Gohan's side, peeking out of the window too and then gasped as well, "That's Frieza's ship! How could Vegeta and Goku have been beaten so easily!?"

Gohan frowned at Krillen's words and his eyebrows narrowed, "NO! Dad couldn't have been beaten! Maybe that's him and Vegeta! Maybe they beat Frieza!"

"It can't be, Gohan! Or they'd have left in Goku's ship!"

"Maybe they couldn't get to it!" Gohan gasped as the explosion of Plant Namek caught his eyes, he turned quickly and his eyes widened, "KRILLEN!" He yelled just as he was thrown back and hit the other wall.

Krillen stood up from where he had been thrown to as well, "My gosh! What was that!?"

"Planet Namek just blew to bits, Krillen!" Gohan yelled getting up and ran to the window to look out at the empty space where planet Namek once stood, "It's all gone..."

=

VegetaAndGokuAndVegetaAndGokuAndVegetaAndGokuAndVegetaAndGokuAndVegetaAndGoku

=

Vegeta sighed as he pulled Goku's shirt off and over his head, slowly running his fingers over the younger Saiyan's chest, "Okay now... Turn around."

Goku smiled sweetly and shifted to turn around, straightening out and looking back to watch Vegeta, he slowly cocked a brow in curiosity, "What is that?" He asked pointing to a purple can in Vegeta's hand.

The Prince quietly sprayed some lathery orange liquid into his other hand, "This is W.R.F. - Wound Recovering Foam... It'll help heal all of the deep wounds like this on here on your back." He said calmly as he put down the can and rubbed his hands soothingly over Goku's wounds, slowly molding the foam into the large gash across his back.

Goku closed his eyes intoxicatedly as he felt all tingly with the feeling of the foam setting in place and quickly getting to it's work, "So, Vegeta... How long will it take to heal my wounds with this stuff?"

"Less than half the normal time." Vegeta said as he began to wrap up and bandage Goku's back, his chest, arms and legs, his hands moved smoothly and professionally over the younger Saiyan's back, pressing the bandage close, "There... All done."

Goku smiled and turned around to face Vegeta with his body, he leaned in and kissed Vegeta lovingly, running a hand over the Prince's cheek, "Thank you... Do you need any help?"

"If you would... I'd be most appreciative." Vegeta said as he stood up and sat by Goku, smiling now as well.

Goku chuckled and picked up the W.R.F. and sprayed some in his hands, "Okay then..."

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

This is the end of Chapter 3, I hope you sure enjoyed it while it lasted, and I'm sorry for I being so short but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I extended it as much as I could, but hey! At least I updated, and do look forward to the next chapter, REVIEW!

-KaKaVegeGurl

=

=

Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4

=

Comming up in chapter 4......

"Let's go home Vegeta... I miss all of my friends a-and I need to talk to my wife-"

"But I'm not in love with Yamcha! I'm in love with-"

"Vegeta... Are you sick? You were up early this morning..."

"Umm... Goku... Can I talk to you? A-And you Vegeta..."

"I-I think I'm pregnant..."

"That woman of yours deserves to know about us Kakarrot! You have to tell her! You have to tell her right now! To her you are still her innocent husband, but your not are you!?"

"Oh no, that's not the only attack we learned... We've got something else too-"

"His stomach seems a little... Large... Now... Piccolo do you think he could be... Umm-"

=

All this and more... In chapter 4! Wait for it!

-KaKaVegeGurl


	4. I Love You

Under Any Circumstances

=

Chapter 4: I love you

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Vegeta and Goku have been away from home for almost two years now, so what happens when they come back and Trunks is there waiting for the both of them??? Read and enjoy, because I know you will. .

> > > -KaKaVegeGurl

= 

=..= - Vegeta's thoughts

==...== - Goku's thoughts

=

UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

=

"Let's go home Vegeta... I miss all of my friends a-and I need to talk to my wife-"

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta spun around and glared up at his mate, his eyes were keen and sharp, his nose flared and his eyebrows down in a life-threatening fashion, he lifted his arm and back handed the taller Saiyan hard across the face, "Shut the hell up or I'll send you back to that mud ball with my bare hands! You've been begging to me about this for a while and now I'm sick of it!" The Prince backed up slowly and sat down on the bed, legs wide open and back lightly arched as he sat up straight, he crossed his arms and stared down at the sobbing young Saiyan before him, "Why do you have to be so pathetic...?"

Goku sat up and stared at Vegeta, his eyes watering lightly as he put his hands on his knees, "I-I'm sorry 'Geta... It's just... I'm dying here... A-and it's so boring, can't we just go back?... Now?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at Goku as he now sat up from his spot on the floor, the Prince cocked a brow and glared down at him, "Fine... Whatever, Kakarrot... We will go now... If you truly must..."

Goku silently crawled over to Vegeta and laid his head against Vegeta's stomach, "Thank you, Vegeta..."

The smaller Saiyan smiled lightly and laid a hand down on Goku's head, he sighed and bent down to lightly lay a kiss on Goku's forehead, "Right, KaKarrot..."

=

=

Vegeta sat back in his seat at the front of the ship, he took a sip of his drink and stared off into space, lightly laying a hand on his stomach and closing his eyes as he began to drift into sleep; he slowly stroked his stomach, suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind him and he quickly opened his eyes to turn back and look at the other Saiyan, "N'yes?"

Goku smiled widely, "Oh, hey, Vegeta!" The taller Saiyan sat down in a seat beside Vegeta, his eyes moved down to Vegeta's hand and then he slowly frowned, "H-How are you?"

Vegeta huffed and looked at Goku as he quirked a brow, He then smiled slightly and looked to his left, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Goku leaned forward a bit, putting his elbows on his knees and lightly stared at Vegeta, "Are you sure?" He then looked back down at Vegeta's stomach as the smaller Saiyan just sat there an nodded, "Vegeta... Are you sick? ... You were up early this morning..."

"Sick?"

"Yeah..." Goku looked back up at Vegeta again, "You sounded like you were throwing up... I-I'm just worried about you..."

Vegeta shook his head, "I'm not sick Kakarrot, I was just feeling bad, it was nothing." He shoved it aside and turned back to look out the window of the spaceship.

Goku looked at him and frowned more, "If you're sure..." He then stood up and walked off slowly to his room.

Vegeta frowned and continued to look out the window, "Damn it..."

=

=I need to stop lying to him... He's just worried about me... But I wasn't sick, well, not exactly... It's his anyway, he'll want to know, and I can't keep it a secret forever; he'll find out sooner or later, I should just tell him everything. I hate keeping secrets from him, he's got such an innocent feeling to him, I just know he knows I'm lying, and that makes it even worse.=

=

"Damn it." He repeated again and stood up.

=

=

Knock, Knock

=

Goku looked up and smiled lightly, he slowly stood and walked towards the door, "Yes?"

"Kakarrot-"

Goku reached forward; still smiling, and opened the door, "Hi Vegeta... Do you... Want anything?"

Vegeta stared up at Goku and sighed, he walked into the room and sat down on the bed, "I want to talk with you, Kakarrot."

Goku smiled softly and closed the door, he walked up to Vegeta and sat down beside him, "What about?"

"Kakarrot... I lied to you when I said that nothing was wrong..." Vegeta looked at Goku and frowned, "There... There is something..."

"... Yeah?"

"Kakarrot... I-I think I'm pregnant..."

Goku stared at Vegeta, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open, "You're... You're... Y-You can have children?"

Vegeta nodded sadly and looked down at the floor, "I-... Yes...... I'm sorry Kakarrot, I-"

Goku frowned, "No, don't be! I'm glad, I-I'm glad!" He smiled widely and pulled Vegeta up into his arms, "I'm-... Gosh! Wow... You can have kids huh?!"

Vegeta gasped and looked at Goku, "You're not mad? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you angry?"

"Because I love you." Goku inwardly chuckled and kissed Vegeta on the lips.

Vegeta pulled away slightly and stared up at Goku again, "L-love me?!"

"Of course, Vegeta." Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta again.

=

==Vegeta... Oh Kami... Vegeta... I can't believe he's going to have my child... My child... I'm going to be a daddy all over again, and this time with the one I really want to be with... Hold on... Oh my gosh...! This means that the baby's gonna be a full blooded Saiyan! Me and Vegeta are gonna have a baby!==

=

=

=

"Goku!"

"H-Hey Bulma...? ... How did you guys know I was coming?" Goku looked around at his friend's, he smiled widely and stepped out of the ship all of the way, "How'd you know where I was going to land?"

"Kakarrot, what the hell! Get here right now!"

Goku grinned sheepishly, "Hold on a second," He turned and disappeared into the ship.

Bulma turned to Gohan as she gasped, "Hey, th-that sounded like that Vegeta guy."

Krillen looked over and nodded in worry, "Yeah, an' he said 'Kakarrot' too... It must be Vegeta."

Bulma turned back as Goku once again walked through the large capsule door. This time, however, he was holding onto the hand of an unfortunately familiar Saiyan Prince, "Oh!"

Vegeta slowly looked up and around at all of the 'Z' warriors, he blinked once and then turned to Goku with a smile now slightly gracing his lips, "Kakarrot. You should have told me that they all were going to be here."

Goku shrugged and smiled back, "I didn't know Vegeta, honestly... I had no idea."

"Goku."

The tall Saiyan turned to Piccolo, his smile still wide and his eyebrows up cheerfully, "Hey Piccolo!"

At this, however, the Namek frowned, he did nothing, just stood there and stared at the other fighter, "Goku, why did you bring him here? Why is he even still alive?"

Goku now frowned and made his way over to Piccolo. As did Vegeta, the Prince still stood at his side; refusing to budge, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Goku, he's not the best of people, and I sure as hell don't think much of him." Piccolo looked down at Vegeta and backed away from the Smaller Saiyan, slowly, "He's tried to wipe this planet out before, he tried to kill all of us, and he tried to kill you... Don't you remember? ... Or have you forgotten?"

=

=Who does this Namek think he is? Nappa killed him easily before, and I could kill him now... And why doesn't he just tell me what he's thinking? I know he wants to say something to me, is he cowardly enough not to say it? He just keeps on directing the insults, meant for me, at Kakarrot. Why can't he leave him alone? Kakarrot hasn't done anything to him... And besides... From what Kakarrot told me, this_ Piccolo _was a bad guy before as well, he fought Kakarrot in some sort of tournament and tried to take over the planet. Doesn't that count as something? It's the same thing I've done...=

=

"No..." Goku looked down at Vegeta as well, but only smiled again, "... I remember what he did, but Vegeta won't hurt any of us now, he's a good guy, Piccolo."

Piccolo only frowned more, "He's not a good person, Goku. He's heartless, stone-kind, cold... Heartless."

Vegeta glared up at the Namek, "You should listen to Kakarrot."

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, Monkey." Piccolo glared back at Vegeta and crossed his arms again, "I'll snap your neck before you think you're Prince of this planet."

Goku stepped in between the two, he waved his hands and looked at Vegeta, then at Piccolo, "Hey, leave him alone. Vegeta hasn't done anything to you... And I'm a monkey too, why say that? You're directing it to the both of us."

A boy with purple hair walked up to Goku and Vegeta, he stood still for a second, then he coughed; in vain, when he realized that the attention still wasn't on him, "Umm... Goku... Can I talk to you? A-And you, Vegeta..."

The two Saiyan's finally turned to the boy and before anyone else could speak; Goku quickly sprung the question, "W-Who are you?"

The boy hesitated at first, not sure how to answer the question obviously directed to him, "... I'm-I'm the one who beat Frieza."

Vegeta stepped back, he gasped and walked to Goku's other side where the boy stood, "Frieza? ... A-Are you sure? How could YOU beat Frieza?"

Piccolo chuckled as his eyes followed the Prince's short walk and stopped, then he turned again to look back at Goku, "Oh, it was easy for him, Vegeta... He turned Super Saiyan."

Goku and Vegeta both gasped, turning first to the tall Namekian, and then to each other, "H-He did what!?" Vegeta looked back at the boy and slowly smiled, "... Super Saiyan? Oh... I see... Right Piccolo, you almost had me there... Sure boy; you did not turn Super Saiyan, come on Kakarrot, he wants to talk to us, so it is a talk he will get."

=

As the two Saiyan's and the boy walked away, Bulma turned to Piccolo; she walked to his side and looked back at Vegeta, then looked again at Piccolo, "... His stomach seems a little... Large... Now... Piccolo, do you think he could be... Umm-"

"No way..." Piccolo looked down at Bulma, his arms still crossed and a frown still on his face, "Vegeta's not pregnant. He's a male... It's not in any way possible."

Bulma nodded and then looked over at Vegeta again, "Okay, just checking..."

Piccolo slightly chuckled and looked at Vegeta as well, "They are still together... I could smell it all over them, Bulma. What are they going to do about that woman of Goku's?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked up at Piccolo and frowned as well, "I don't know... I wonder if Vegeta even knows yet... The only other thing I could see posing a problem to the two of them is if Chi chi does find them out.... On her own, what then?"

Piccolo sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm not so sure... But I am positive that Vegeta already knows about Goku being married... Goku wouldn't keep that big of a secret from Vegeta, my most worries are set on the moment Vegeta and Chi chi meet."

Bulma nods and looks down, "I see how there could be a problem there..."

=

Goku smiled as he and Vegeta made there way back to Bulma and the rest, Vegeta turned to Goku and frowned, "Are you so happy because you're home or is it something else?"

Goku cocked a brow and turned to his lover, "No... I'm just happy that you're here with me."

Vegeta smiled warmly and nodded, "... Yes, I am happy to be with you... Now, as well..."

Yamcha looked up to the two Saiyans, he smiled and then stood from where he sat on o rock near Bulma and Gohan, "Hey! Goku, what did that guy want?"

Goku looked up at his friends and smiled widely, "Oh... Umm... Nothing important."

"That's funny... It all sounded important to me..."

Goku gasped and looked over at Piccolo, "Huh?"

"These ears don't just frame my face you know... I heard everything." Piccolo sighed and looked down at Vegeta, "And I think we all have a right to know, if we can change our futures... Don't worry, I won't tell them anything that will endanger our friend."

Goku frowned as well and kept his eyes square on the Namek,"But Piccolo, gosh, you know..."

=

"Oh no, that's not the only attack we learned... We've got something else too-"

Krillen gasped and looked at Goku, "S-Something else?"

Vegeta and Goku both nodded and the Prince spoke first, "It's a little different than the instant transmission, though... It's an attack..."

Goku chuckled lightly and took a step forward beside Vegeta, "Unfortunately we can't show you it, but we will in three years, the attack would blow this planet away within a second of their collision."

Bulma nodded, "Must be pretty heavy than, to be able to do that."

Piccolo frowned and walked up to them, "I think we all should stop talking and get to training for the fight that's laid out before us... Or we're all gonna die."

Goku nodded as Piccolo took of into the air, "He's right, we all need to get going... Bulma, have a healthy baby."

Krillen turned to Bulma as both Goku and Vegeta and Piccolo blasted into the air and flew off, "Hey, what did he mean by that? Are you and Yamcha... You know..."

Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Heck no... I don't know what Goku's talking about."

"Yeah right." Krillen jumped into the air and was a bout to leave when Bulma suddenly spoke.

"But I'm not in love with Yamcha! I'm in love with-"

Krillen turned to her again, "Huh? What are trying to say?"

Bulma sighed and looked down, "N-Nothing..."

=

Vegeta sat down beside Goku, he sat in indian style, his back straight and legs folded over one another, "Are you sure you want me staying here... With you and that-that woman?"

"Of course Vegeta, what's wrong with Chi chi?" Goku sat beside Vegeta and turned on the tv, he planted his feet upon the coffee table and watched the screen as he flipped through channels.

"Well... What about us?" Vegeta frowned and looked at the tv as well.

Goku looked over at Vegeta, "Yeah... We're still umm... You're still umm... Chi chi, Oh, don't worry about her, Vegeta, she won't know about us."

Vegeta frowned more and cocked a brow at Goku, "Kakarrot, she should know... You... You're just going to keep this a secret from her? For how long?"

"Long enough..." Goku sighed and kissed Vegeta on the lips, "... At least until I've decided what we're going to do. Chi chi can wait."

Vegeta frowned and pulled away from the taller Saiyan, "That woman of yours deserves to know about us Kakarrot! You have to tell her! You have to tell her right now! To her you are still her innocent husband, but your not are you!?"

Goku sat up and kissed Vegeta again, "Hey, hey, Vegeta... I-I'm sorry... I'll tell her, soon, I-I promise."

Vegeta glared at Goku and then finally gave in, "Fine Kakarrot, you win... I'll wait..."

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Dum, Dum, Dum! This concludes chapter 4, please, wait for more, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, KaKaVegeGurl had much fun typing it up and getting it ready for all of you to read! . And now... A preview of Chapter 5!

> > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5

=

Comming up in chapter 5......

=

"You were with him the entire time and you didn't bother to tell me!?"

"I never want to see your face again!"

"How could you do this to Chi chi?"

"It's a girl, it's a baby girl!"

"Are you absolutely sure how you feel about him? I mean... Do you really love him? ... I'm sorry... I'm just worried about you."

"If you ever, EVER, hit him again I swear I'll kill you with my own hands!"

"Where is Bulma, I must speak with her... No... You don't understand, I really need her help."

"Goku... He's a little protective over Vegeta..."

=

All this and more, Chapter 5, wait for it...

And while you're waiting for it... Can you review?

> > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Leave Him Alone

Under Any Circumstances

* * *

Chapter 5 - Leave Him Alone

* * *

By:KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome to the fifth chapter of 'UAC'.

Please enjoy. Have a seat, get comfortable and grab yourself a cup of yaoi.

In this chapter things start to get a little... Uptight between Goku and his family and friends, what will happen when Chichi decides to take a stand? Read on to find out!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

* * *

"I've called you all here to tell you something really important."

Bulma watched Goku silently, she had a strong feeling she knew exactly what was comming next as she crossed her legs for comfort.

Everyone else sat there in silence as well, waiting for Goku to drop the bomb.

Vegeta stared at him, a look of complete sincerity on his face, he sat on the couch beside Yamcha and Bulma with his arms crossed boldly over his chest.

Goku smiled softly to him, "I have been... Cheating on Chichi."

A few people gasped and Chichi huffed in surprise.

"Well, that's understandable," Said Yamcha from the side.

Chichi shot him a death glare as a few of the others burst into laughter.

Bulma smiled softly, "Who with?" She asked even though she already knew, and the very instant she said this the room grew completely quiet.

Goku bit the inside of his lower lip and took in a deep breath, "With Vegeta."

The room burst into chaos, only Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Yamcha showed no signs of anger; or surprise.

Chichi stood up instantly, "What? With him? How could you? He tried to kill you!"

Gohan smiled widely, "Do I have another daddy now?"

Tien shook his head slowly.

"Listen!" Goku shouted so everyone heard him, "I know Vegeta did all of that stuff, but it wasn't his fault. If all of you trust me... Please..."

Yamcha smiled, "I don't blame you Goku, Vegeta's lookin' good."

Vegeta slowly stood.

"I trust you Goku," Started Tien, "But I don't trust him."

Goku frowned, "I do, and I love him, just... Give him a chance."

"How could you do this to Chichi?" Chaozu asked from the sidelines.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms, "Vegeta's on our side now, he fought Frieza with Goku."

Chichi's eyes widened, "What! This is crazy! How could you choose that... Disgusting thing over me!"

Bulma also stood up, "Vegeta can be a nice guy!"

"You were with him the entire time and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Vegeta frowned, "WILL EVERYBODY BE QUIET?" Everyone stopped talking, "Now, Kakarrot wants to talk."

Goku smiled softly, "Thank you, Vegeta." Everyone finally turned to the tall Saiyan, "Now, I want you all to understand, I've made up my mind, and it's not going to change, believe me. I made this decision a long time ago."

Chichi walked up to Goku and slapped him, "How dare you? I never want to see your face again!"

"Are you absolutely sure how you feel about him?" Bulma asked, ignoring Chichi, "I mean, Do you really love him? ... I'm sorry, Goku. Please understand, I'm just worried about you."

Goku smiled once again, "Oh yes, I'm sure, never felt so good before."

Chichi glared at him still, her hands on her hips and her feet planted on the floor, "I thought you loved me."

Vegeta smiled slowly, "You were sorely mistaken."

Chi chi turned to him and hit the Prince hard in the face.

It may not have hurt Vegeta at all, but that made no difference to Goku; he was pissed.

The younger of the two blasted into Super Saiyan and flew in between Chichi and Vegeta, glaring down at his wife as he towered over her, "If you ever, EVER hit him again, I swear I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Chichi stood shocked for only a moment before she shook herself back into reality, she turned and left the room, as did a few others.

Vegeta sighed and touched Goku's shoulder lightly, "Can we go now, Kakarrot?"

"... Yes." Goku said almost in a whisper as he turned back to Vegeta, "We can go."

Bulma stood waving goodbye at the door as the two Saiyans finally set off into the air.

"Do any of you guys think that Goku... Maybe he's a little protective over Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha who was still sitting in his seat.

Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo nodded silently.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That may be all for this chapter but don't worry! There's still the preview for Chapter 6!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6

* * *

Comming up in chapter 6...

"It's a girl, it's a baby girl!"

"I'm surprised he made it, he's just so exhausted."

"You nasty little bitch, you should be grateful he didn't kill you."

"Where is Bulma, I must speak with her... No... You don't understand, I really need her help."

"Where's Vegeta?"

"I'm so proud of you, I love you so much, Vegeta."

"Saiyan's are like that."

* * *

All this and more, Chapter 6, wait for it...

Please review.

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. Minor Problems and A Growing Stomach

Under Any Circumstances

* * *

Chapter 6: Minor Problems and A Growing Stomach

* * *

By:KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Please come into the 6th Chapter 

Moving on with the fanfic after more then an entire year! I am SO SO sorry everyone! Omgwtfverylateupdate!

Alright, I ALSO changed the name of this chapter because I thought you all would enjoy seeing Vegeta go through his months of... Motherhood. XD So you'll basically get to see him go through a LOT. And it's gonna be a big ride!

I've got this one under better detail and SO much more in character, as well as great detail and description! So I hope you all enjoy it! Also I made up for it with a LONG chapter! XD

Please take a seat, get comfortable, and have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "Thank you, I know, Yamcha's such a goofy thing, lol!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

UnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstancesUnderAnyCirumstances

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy for Goku." 

Piccolo turned to Yamcha, his arms crossed over his cloaked chest.

Bulma smiled from her spot at the counter, she stood silent, chopping carrots, "I don't mean to intrude Yamcha, but you were the last person I thought would be happy about this."

The Scarred Ex-Bandit just smiled widely, "No way. This is the happiest I've ever seen him, Vegeta must be good for him. And besides, I never liked Chi Chi anyway."

"I don't think anyone did." Piccolo mumbled.

Bulma turned to the tall Namekian with a raised brow, wiping her hands on her tight jeans, "Though, what was with Goku snapping like that? Is it a Saiyan thing or what?"

"In a way." Piccolo said simply.

Yamcha turned to him and smiled, "Hey, you know something we don't. Don't you? What is it?"

Piccolo looked away, silently looking Bulma up and down, "That's for Vegeta and Goku to tell you, not me. Anyway, in Vegeta's state it's no shock Goku would be so protective. Saiyan's are like that when there mates are carrying a chi-I mean... When they-"

"Wait a sec," Yamcha interrupted, standing up finally and walking into the kitchen where the other two were, "You mean Vegeta's pregnant?"

Piccolo blushed red and looked down, cursing himself for his stupid mistake.

Bulma dropped her knife and turned to him, setting her hands back behind her to rest on the counter, "Is he? Really? Are you serious, Piccolo?"

The Green warrior sighed, "Yes... Vegeta is pregnant."

"But how?" Yamcha asked, his face contorting in confusion.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Male Saiyans blood-related to the royal family can give birth. Vegeta is the Prince. So he can have children."

"How far along is he?" Bulma asked in concern.

"About four months."

Yamcha cocked a brow, "And how exactly is it that you know all of this? They both didn't tell you did they?"

Piccolo shook his head, and finally rested his eyes on Bulma, before turning again to Yamcha, "You seem to forget, I have ears, I hear everything they do and everything they talk about."

"Wow." Yamcha smiled, leaning closer to him with a raised brow, "So you hear them getting it on all the time?"

Piccolo stiffened, turning and looking at Yamcha as if he were the Black Plague and Bulma finally burst into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously? Do you?"

"Y-Yeah..." The Namekian said finally.

The Scarred fighter smiled widely and leaned against the counter, "Wow... Does Vegeta-" He stopped short as Chi Chi walked into Capsule Corp.

Bulma frowned, stepping away from the counter as she walked up to them.

"Wh-Where's Goku?" She asked darkly.

Piccolo just looked down at the floor and closed his eyes.

Bulma moved a bit towards her, "Chi Chi, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Goku?" Chi Chi repeated herself, "And where's Vegeta, we need to sort this thing out. He needs to be with me."

"You nasty little bitch!" Yamcha bursted, stepping from Piccolo to turn and look at the black-haired woman, "You should be grateful he didn't kill you! And here you are, trying to take him away from the person he loves!? Just get out of here right now, before I really lose it!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Calm down Yamcha."

"Chi Chi?"

Bulma and Yamcha both turned to look at the stair case by the Kitchen doorway.

Goku looked on at his wife in confusion, "What are you doing here?" He asked pushing a growling, narrow eye-browed Prince behind him for protection.

"Goku darling," Chi Chi moved to him, "Come on, we're going home."

Vegeta snapped from behind Goku, "He's not going anywhere with you, Woman!"

Goku merely nodded, "Chi Chi, I really don't want to hurt you, leave now." He pushed Vegeta back again when the woman in front of him scoffed, "Please leave."

"Goku, stop this nonsense, you're coming home with me," Chi Chi moved closer to grab a hold of Goku's arm and Goku winced for one second before the short woman flew back, through Capsule Corp wall and out onto the grass behind the house.

Bulma gasped and covered her mouth while Vegeta smiled slightly from behind Goku.

The taller Saiyan sighed and turned, walking back up the stairs, the Prince following close behind him.

Bulma looked down, face-faulting, "I guess Saiyan's are just like that. I think Vegeta could've taken care of it on his own but Goku's over-protective because Vegeta's his mate."

Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Nah, tt's cuz Vegeta's knocked up."

Piccolo choked on air and turned to Yamcha, "Honestly. You could say it a little nicer."

The Scarred Bandit shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I don't care, either way Vegeta still looks hot as hell."

Both Bulma and Piccolo turned to him with wide eyes.

"Anyways," Yamcha continued, "We may want to do something about the unconscious, possibly-not-alive Chichi, let's not get our hopes up though... She may need a doctor."

The blue haired woman nodded and clicked an emergency button by the phone.

* * *

Vegeta sneered at the roof, "It's great that your friend let us stay here. Rather then with that beastly banshee of an ex. The nerve of that woman just pisses me off." 

Goku smiled, sitting down on the bed and resting his head on the Prince's stomach, "Yeah, Bulma's a great woman. But I want to know... How are **you **feeling?"

"Me?" Vegeta watched him nod, "Why do you ask?"

"Vegeta," Goku whined loudly, moving up and down on top of him causing the bed to shake, "You're getting really big."

The smaller Saiyan blushed a bit, "O-Of course I am. I'm having a baby."

"I know, but you're getting _really _big," He said kissing Vegeta's stomach lightly, "I can't wait."

"Kakarrot," Vegeta sat up slowly, feeling the mood switching quick, he had to admit though; he was a bit... Horney.

Goku took one look at his face and then smirked, "You must be hyper sensitive now."

He reached a hand down and pushed the blue spandex of Vegeta's shirt up high enough to unveil a tanned nipple.

Vegeta watched him as pink lips wrapped themselves around his left nipple, "Kaka-" He stopped and let out a loud moan when Goku sucked lightly.

"I knew it," The taller Saiyan laid a hand on Vegeta's waist and used the other to pull his spandex shirt off the rest of the way.

He stopped and stared at the Prince's stomach, leaning down to kiss it again.

Vegeta smiled warmly, reaching forward and began to undo Goku's sash, "We should take our time, we might not be able to do it as often once I start getting bigger."

"Alright," Goku pulled off his own shirt, kissing down Vegeta's neck and chest, stopping for a second to tease his sensitive nubs before continuing down, down the other Saiyan's hips.

"Kakarrot, you tease terribly." Vegeta moaned as Goku rid him of his pants and boots, "Ah..."

Goku smirked and shifted to take off his own pants as well; he turned back, removing his wrist bands and Vegeta's gloves before taking the smaller man up into his arms.

Vegeta moaned as he arched against Goku; their bodies pressing together. He had to admit he was quite embarrassed at how small he was to Goku, he just fit right into his arms, thin and fragile; it made him feel breakable.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Goku asked curiously.

"Uh," Vegeta looked up into his eyes with a weak smile, "Nothing. I don't want to spoil the mood, Kakarrot. It'd be weird."

The tall Saiyan above him just smiled and kissed him, "That's alright." He ran a hand down Vegeta's side, traveling down to part his legs. He reached over to the dresser to grab a small bottle.

Vegeta rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Hurry it, I'm dying here."

"I know, sorry," Goku turned to look at him, "I just hate seeing you in pain."

The Prince felt his chest tighten at Goku's words, yet he also got more excited, "A normal Saiyan wouldn't give a damn."

Goku nodded, pressing two of his fingers inside him, he watched the shock and satisfaction swell over Vegeta's handsome features, "Good?"

The short Saiyan nodded, shifting his head to the side a bit, "Another?"

"Alright," Goku pushed in a second digit, waiting a moment before scissoring the Prince with his three fingers.

Vegeta arched his back a bit, licking his lips, and reached a hand up to rest it on the other Saiyan's shoulder.

Goku pulled away his fingers and positioned the Prince for interloping.

"Don't do it slowly." Vegeta told him harmlessly.

The stronger Saiyan nodded as Vegeta braced for impact, Goku gripped his hips tightly and thrust into him; his eyes closed tightly, teeth bared.

Vegeta arched wildly and let out a light scream, "Kakarrot!"

* * *

Piccolo paled from downstairs and tried to concentrate his listening on the conversation Bulma and Yamcha were having. 

"I want to talk to him tomorrow; Vegeta, I mean. Maybe even run a few tests, if he's up to it, just to make sure he's handling himself well." Bulma was saying.

Yamcha nodded, "I did think he was eating a bit more... Well more then Saiyans mostly do."

"I noticed his stomach when they first came to Earth," Bulma remembered.

"Yeah... Hey are you alright Piccolo?" Yamcha asked look over at the Green Namekian... Only he was more of a reddish color.

Bulma got up, "Is something wrong?"

Piccolo shook his head and looked down, "No, it's nothing."

Bulma cocked a brow and stared at him, "You hearing something? What's going on? Is it Vegeta and-OH! Oh my gosh... Right now?"

Piccolo nodded slowly.

"You serious!?" Yamcha smiled widely, "You mean they're getting it on RIGHT NOW?!"

"Yes..." Piccolo said and looked down at his arms.

Bulma snickered lightly, "That's good to know. It's healthy for a relationship, to keep the blood going while pregnancy is overflowing them."

Piccolo smiled and bit and closed his eyes.

Yamcha nodded to himself, "I'll bet it is."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Yes! Bum, bum, BUM! Heh, there is SO much more to come so stay tuned in everyone!**

**And if you were wondering... Yamcha was going to ask Piccolo if Vegeta was a "loud one". XD**

**Repeats scene**

"Seriously? Do you?"

"Y-Yeah..." The Namekian said finally.

The Scarred fighter smiled widely and leaned against the counter, "Wow... Does Vegeta make a lot of noise?"

Piccolo face faults and clears his throat, "Can we talk about something else?"

**Bwahahahaha!**

**Yes Yamcha's a bad one. Lol the shmeckesay bandit!**

**Okay, I'm good, zomgwtfyertoopervertedkakavegegurl!**

**Anyways!**

**I hope you all can wait, I promise it won't be too long of one!**

**But until then you can review, or e-mail me, or check out my lovely site. The last two are located on my profile page of course!**

**Ttyal!**

**KaKaVegeGurl**


	7. Fun Time and Sparring

**Under Any Circumstances**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh yes, Chapter 7!

Hey guys! How IS everyone!? Ready fer this Chapter? I know I am. XD I hope you all are enjoying it so far! I have some stupid lil anonymous bothering the crap out of me but we can ignore them. Not like they matter. XD ... and not like I warned them...

Oh well. Moving on as it is time fer the fanfic guys, after over a YEAR without updation chapter 7 is FINALLY here! Please take a seat and have yerself a NICE, STEAMING cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_To Dragon: "Lol, yeh I thought that would be a nice touch. XD Heh, yer far too impatient... And apparently you reviewed twice so thanks, . I'm really glad that you like mah story!"_

_To 097: "Yeh you really have no life do you? Second one you've flamed and you seriously have no talent at it either. Coward."_

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. _

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fun Time and Sparring**

* * *

"Come on Kakarrot, I know you're holding back."

Vegeta grinned wide, but anyone would've thought he was more annoyed then anything, his fighting stance was slouched and the large presence of his overly overdo stomach only made matters look a slight more pathetic as he edged Goku for a better, more challenging sparring match. His spandex wore tight over his large belly and his boots and gloves hung strainlessly in his hands and feet, his tail swished back and forth lazily behind him.

"Give me a challenge."

Goku sighed as he dusted off his pants with one hand, "Vegeta..." He sounded exhausted; he looked exhausted. He bent down and picked up a rock before skipping it across the lake that sat nearby, wrinkling softly, "You know I can't."

Vegeta rolled his eyes now, standing up normally and walking over to the larger warrior, "Don't tell me I have to go and find those Androids just to get a decent sparring partner."

Goku's eyes widened, "Vegeta, I can't let you do that, that's dangerous in your condition."

"Bah," The Prince hissed, now more annoyed then before; he almost stomped his foot on the ground. "My 'condition'. Grr," He growled and paused, "... My 'condition'."

"Sorry, 'Geta." Goku's eyebrows raised as he kneeled down, pressing his lips to the protruding spandex that was Vegeta's stomach, "But I can't afford for anything to happen to him. Or you, most of all."

Vegeta's eyes softened at the sight below him and he pulled Goku up to him. Kissing the younger Saiyan tenderly on the lips, "I know. I can't wait to shed myself of this brat. Then I can train again."

Goku grinned lazily, pulling the Prince close to him, "And we can train him too."

"Ah, another Saiyan." Vegeta pulled away and looked out at the lake, he had expected the race to die out with just him and Kakarrot. He never even thought for a moment that just what him having a kid might mean to the both of them.

"It's been a long time since one of ours has been born." He whispered.

"I hope it's not the last."

Vegeta froze and looked back at Goku, his eyes wide and staring as shock swept over him, "Not the l-last?" He looked back to the lake, blushing now, as red as a tomato.

Goku pulled Vegeta into his arms once again, "Not the last." He repeated.

"Are those future plans I hear?" The Prince smiled wide, he knew the answer of course, he pulled Goku down to him and pressed their lips together.

The larger Saiyan's hands traveled down, tracing over Vegeta's large belly, he moved his kisses from lips to trace over Vegeta's jaw, up to his ear and down his neck.

Vegeta arched his head back as Goku moved kisses over his collarbone, he managed to moan once before the both of them were on the ground, Goku's fingers intertwining in his hair, his own hands rested on the larger Saiyan's shoulders, shaking, while Goku's shoulder's remained calm.

"I love you so much, Vegeta." He whispered into the Prince's ear, reaching his tongue out to trace it over the lobe.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta mumbled as Goku moved back down and began kissing over his stomach, he moaned again, loudly this time.

Goku traced his hands down Vegeta's theighs, squeezing lightly along them. He moved his kisses lower, he looked up at the Prince, he black orbs glowing as the sun sank down from the sky.

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't let you go Kakarrot, and this is the last time I'm saying it. Not when I'm this far along. Let the other's do it, Gohan will be-"

"Vegeta, all of those people will die if I don't go."

"Then you'll just have to take me," Vegeta said sternly, standing still, and staring up at Goku.

Goku looked away from him sadly, this argument was getting no where fast, "I can't do that Vegeta, you know that, what if you got hurt!? What if you lost our baby!?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath from his nose, he looked as if he was about ready to breathe fire; "Just wait a while, I don't want to have him here without you."

"I'm sorry Vegeta," Goku said softly, shaking his head and looking back down at the Prince, "I can't let those people die, they need me. You will be fine, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes, staring up at him sadly, "But what if something happens?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, 'Geta." The taller Saiyan said, pulling him into a gentle kiss, he pulled away finally and stared down into Vegeta's eyes, "I love you, you know that."

Vegeta bit his lip, he pulled back and turned away, moving to leave, "You should be somewhere, saving people, shouldn't you?"

Goku smiled sadly, he watched Vegeta in silence as the shorter of the two placed back on his gloves and boots, "Just try it... Once? It won't hurt you."

"Kakarrot..." Vegeta looked away still as he rose into the air, "I..."

The taller Saiyan shook his head, he waited for a moment more, looking around before pressing two fingers to his forehead.

"I love you."

The Saiyan Prince turned to look where Goku was and gasped.

"Damn Instant Transmission."

* * *

"I swear the next time that woman comes over asking about Goku, I'll wring her neck." Bulma stormed back to her desk from the front door, she picked up her screwdriver and a plan that sat there, "As if she thinks Goku would lie to her... She's got some nerves. Vegeta doesn't need any of this right now, and all she can do is think about herself." She stopped in her grumbling when she heard the door bell once more, "Oh, for Kami's sake!"

"I got it Bulma!" She heard her mother say in a sing song voice from the living room.

Bulma sighed in annoyance and rubbed her temple.

* * *

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Briefs said with shock, her eyes widening as the Saiyan Prince fell into her arms once she had opened the door fully.

"Where is Bulma? I must speak with her." Vegeta mumbled into the woman's shoulder.

"She's busy, darling," The blond women said as she helped the Saiyan into the house, closing the door behind her, she moved the Prince into the living room as she spoke to him, "She's in a huff, but she's working on some silly machine right now, she'll be a while-"

"No..." Vegeta mumbled, interrupting her as he swayed and attempted to stand up straight, he rested his hand on her shoulder for support, "You don't understand, I really need her help. I need Bulma..."

Mrs. Briefs frowned at him and turned back, she raised her hand to her mouth and shouted loudly, "Bulma, Goku's hubby's here to see you! He needs your help!"

Vegeta closed his ears at her shouting and was about to say something to her when a sharp pain stung across his chest, "Hurry, s-something's... Wrong..."

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room, she stopped in her tracks and ran to the Prince, "Vegeta!"

"Bulma," Vegeta collapsed to the ground in pain, "Something's wrong."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Short I know but that's really all there was to say. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! There's only a few more to come, possibly 2 more and then we're done.

Reviews only help the chapter come out sooner. Thank you all fer reading. Unti then.

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
